


Rite of Passage (Lessons in Stupidity)

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Bonding, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: Tim rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone to start the timer. “Okay, two idiots wearing nothing but scaly green Robin panties and pixie boots versus the snowbank in three…two…one!”





	Rite of Passage (Lessons in Stupidity)

**Author's Note:**

> Early morning Discord conversations are the best. Thanks, utazawa!

“This has got to be one of the stupidest things you guys have ever done.” Tim wraps his arms tighter over his chest, wishing he’d thought to put on another layer before he was all but dragged outside by the two blue lipped idiots standing before him.

Beside him, Stephanie laughs. She at least has a scarf on. “Oh, come on. The view is fantastic.”

Damian sniffs, his face barely visible under the hood of his winter jacket. “That’s a matter of opinion. All I see are two morons who need to have their heads checked.”

Tim can’t fault him there, even if he privately thinks the view isn’t all bad. It’s below freezing outside and they’re all out on the back terrace of the Manor to witness Dick and Jason try and one up each other.

“Come on, Dames,” Dick tries to coax. It’s hard to buy when he’s wearing pixie boots. “You can still join us.”

Jason barks a sharp laugh. “Nice try, Dickie. The snow’s over his head so maybe if you tossed him beforehand?”

It is rather deep. If Tim has to guess, the snow drift is at least six feet high, if not more.

“Fine, then convince Tim to put these on and we can make it all four of us.”

Instantly, Tim has his hands up against the advancing Jason. “For once, I’m going to play my compromised immune system card. You wouldn’t want me to catch a cold, now would you?”

Jason frowns and backs away. “Low blow, Pretender.”

“Aw man!” Steph gives him a light shove. “I’d be Instagram famous if all four of you did this! Come on!”

“All the more reason why we shouldn’t,” Damian grumbles. “Will you get on with it already? I have better things to do.”

Dick and Jason square each other up. Neither has backed down since this ridiculous bet was made earlier in the Cave while they were sparring. What Tim is more concerned about is how they even managed to find two pairs of the old scaly greens that fit them anymore since neither of them are the same size now that they were back when they were Robin.

In more ways than one. This cold isn’t doing anyone any favors.

“Still think you can outlast me, Little Wing?”

“I can and I will, Dickiebird.”

Tim rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone to start the timer. “Okay, two idiots wearing nothing but scaly green Robin panties and pixie boots versus the snowbank in three…two…one!”

He starts the timer as the two men leap over the stone balustrade and into the snow.

Stephanie rushes over as shouts erupt from below. “How’s it going down there?” she calls out.

“Christ, I think my balls are about to fall off.”

“It’s a right of passage!” Dick says all too cheerily for someone who is over waist deep in snow. “No Robin experience is complete without feeling like your balls are about to shrivel up and die.”

“Thank god I don’t have balls then,” Steph chortles.

Tim wants to laugh at Jason, at Dick, but he’s feeling the same way and he’s got two layers plus a coat on.

Damian steps up beside him. “Tell me, Timothy… is this truly a right of passage?”

“They’re lying liars who lie. We’re the smart Robins.”

“How so?”

Tim looks out over the edge of the terrace and smirks. “Because we wore pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I could have put this in Ficlets since it's so short, but I felt it deserved to be standalone.


End file.
